


Never

by ko_ko_bop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Na Jaemin, Soft NCT Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ko_bop/pseuds/ko_ko_bop
Summary: "Never leave again." Haechan whined.Jeno chuckled against his Omega's skin, allowing the boy to pull them both down to rest; peaceful inside their nest.It was there, taking in the strange yet familiar scent of their changed family that he whispered a promise into the silence."Never."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Never

Hot.

Jaemin's skin was hot and sweaty, labored breaths and low groans filling the silent room. Haechan rocked his Mates body back and forth gently, urging the boy through each contraction that reared it's head. It was harder without their Alpha's here, the scent of leather and cedarwood faint among his nest. 

They should have been back two nights ago, only they weren't and worry had plagued Haechan and Jaemin. 

Too much worry had launched the young omega into an early labor. 

Haechan feared. 

The boy was only seven and a half moons along and their pup needed many more days to grow inside his belly. That is until Jaemin woke him last night, whimpering loudly while fear clouded dark eyes. And now here they were, desperate and afraid; longing for their missing Mates. 

Haechan placed a hand onto the Omega's belly, felt muscles tighten as he threw his head back into Haechan's shoulder; eyes clenched shut and mouth open. 

Pressing cherry bitten lips into sunshine hair, the boy gently shushed his Mate's moans, palms gliding over the bump in comforting circles. 

"Just breathe, that's it. Think of something else, think of Mark and-and Jeno." The boy nodded, a small movement; but present still.

"They'd be so proud of you, bringing their puppy into the world. So brave." Another contraction wracked the Omega's body, pulling a yelp from chapped lips as Haechan finished his mental count. 

"They're close." 

"I-I can't." The scent of panic surrounded them, thick and heavy with anxiety. 

"You can." 

"Not wi-without Alpha's, I-I need them." Haechan tucked a strand of hair behind his beloved's ear, moved out from under him and into position at Jaemin's clenched legs. 

"Open your legs baby, I need to look." It took a moment for the boy to gather enough courage, but soon Haechan was inspecting his progress. It was nearly time.

"You're almost there, remember to breathe for me." Tears gathered in doe eyes and a hand grasped onto the blankets below, hushed whimpers filling the air. Jaemin was so afraid, so scared and unsure. So early, too early. Would their pup even survive? He couldn't do this, not now. Nevertheless it was time. 

***

Haechan sat beside their nest, head in his hands and sweat caked to carmel skin. So much pain for something so tiny. If it wasn't for the imense amount of love he had for the pup, he might think she was ugly, all shriveled and red. But no. Not his daughter. 

Never. 

A click and shuffle echoed through the quiet but Haechan hardly noticed, too focused on the sight before him.

"What's that smell?" 

"I-it can't be, he had so much time left." A gasp at the door beckoned his attention. Mark stood just inside the room, Jeno peering over him from behind. They were silent, as white as a sheet and Haechan found it funny; such strong Alpha's brought down by such a sweet sight.

"H-How long?" 

"Just a few hours ago, she's very small and has a bit of trouble breathing but. I think she'll be okay." Mark shuffled in, pressing a kiss to Haechan's mouth before kneeling beside the tiny babe and sleeping Omega.

"And Nana?" Jeno inquired, kind eyes focused on his new family. 

"Just fine. He called for you both, many times. What took you so long?" Guilt clouded Jeno's gaze as he pulled Haechan to him.

"Trouble crossing Southern Pack borders, they didnt want to let us through, the cowards. But we're here now." 

Haechan snuggled close to their warm scents, revelling in the calm that surrounded them like a thick fur in winter. He watched as Jaemin moved closer to Mark's warmth, babe cradled safe against his side still deep asleep.

Beautiful.

"Never leave again." Haechan whined.

Jeno chuckled against his Omega's skin, allowing the boy to pull them both down to rest; peaceful inside their nest. 

It was there, taking in the strange yet familiar scent of their changed family that he whispered a promise into the silence.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something little I had hidden in my drafts.
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged! I love to hear from you!!😊


End file.
